


Straight Out of Delusion

by leavemeinpeace10



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper distances himself from eveyone, F/M, Getting Over a Crush, It ends with a realization, Love Triangle, One sided, hopeless crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemeinpeace10/pseuds/leavemeinpeace10
Summary: Those who love in glass houses should not throw stones is something Dipper should learn. He’s just realized that he’s had a serious relationship... in his head. What will happen when he falls apart?Song: Nous - Julien Doré
Relationships: Mainly Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 9





	Straight Out of Delusion

Sun streamed through Dipper’s curtains. Hitting his closed sleeping eyes, that opened only to be blinded. He forgot to close the curtains last night. 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His messy room came into focus. He sits, only for a moment. His consciousness only touches on last for a moment before Dipper breaks down into tears.   
  
Dipper went to the other side of the room to check his phone. No messages. Not from any of his friends, sister, ...or Wendy. 

After thinking for a moment, his weekend alarm went off. Dipper turned it off and went back to his bed, pulling the covers over him. This time, no one was coming to comfort him after his own stupidity. 

_ _ _ 

Wendy. There she was, right in front of Dipper in the Mystery Shack. Pumpkin colored hair, warm brown eyes, and a toothy smile laughing along with her friends. She put her arm around Robbie to Dipper’s dismay. But as soon as she does this, she gestures for Dipper to join in on the conversation. Dipper smiles and walks to join in, trying to hide his giddiness.

\- 

Imagine Wendy being stood up by Robbie at an aesthetic art scene restaurant. Dipper just happening to walk in as she’s about to leave. The next day, his arm is around her and his friends: Pacifica, Mabel, Candy, Soos, and Grenda are surprised but happy for him. 

Dipper saw a red headed woman at a store and ran to fix his hair. Only to find when he turned around it wasn’t Wendy. 

-

“Dipper, me and Paz are worried about you,” Mabel said. Pacifica was right next to her, both of them looked like counterparts to each other. One wearing bright red with warm chestnut hair, the other one with blond hair and a lilac dress. 

-

The night before exams, Wendy texts Dipper complaining to him about chemistry, the class he took last semester. Dipper abandons his own homework to go to her her house, showing up with energy drinks and his laptop. “Are you sure you can stay?” asked Wendy to only be replied by Dipper’s nods.

\- 

“I’ll ask you kid,” said Grunkle Stan. “Are you okay? You’ve been unusually quiet lately. You don’t bother me anymore.”

Dipper nods and takes a sip of his Pitt Cola. His mind on a laughing redhead. 

-

“Dipper,” Pacifica waved her hand in front of him. “Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper,”

Dipper looked at her, “What?” he gritted. 

“You stood me and Candy up! We were supposed to get ice cream and you didn’t even text to say you weren’t coming!”

”Really?” Dipper got up to leave, “Then why did I see Candy today and she didn’t care?”

Pacifica stood in front of him. “Because everyone is getting used to you being quiet and not having any social contact! I don’t want this to be the new normal.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dipper walked away.

-

Dipper lied flat on his back. Staring at his ceiling. He just needs someone there, he needs Wendy...

His phone buzzed on his nightstand beside him. This was the third time. He saw two missed calls from Mabel and one from Pacifica. He silenced it and went back to staring at the ceiling.

-

“I’d like to thank this special person who helped me along the way, no matter how difficult I was,” Wendy stood on a mini stage. She just opened her dream, a bar. Dipper smiled, his heart lifting. 

“My boyfriend Robbie,” she gestured to a man behind the bar. The ten people clapped. Dipper started at Robbie. Slick black curls falling back into his face, a towel sling over his shoulder, a killer smirk, all in a tight black tee shirt. Dipper couldn’t believe it as Wendy went over to hug him. 

“Are you okay? You look sick,” asked a voice beside him. Dipper could not deal with Pacifica right now.

”Just leave me alone okay?” 

“Fine,” Pacifica huffed and stepped aside. Dipper can’t remember if she’s talked to him since.

-

Dipper scrolls through his phone and sees an engagement announcement. He can’t bear to see Wendy get married. she imagines going to her apartment and telling her she’s wrong, but he just puts his phone down.

-

“Hey,” Wendy sits down next to Dipper at a park. “I haven’t seen you around. Not even Mabel has any idea where you’ve been.”

”Mm.”

“Dipper, why don’t you look at me?”

He shrugs before getting up to leave. 

“Hey! Asshole!”

Dipper turns around. Wendy looks angry now, angrier than he’s ever seen her.

”Why the hell are you being so selfish!? Literally everyone has been wondering where you’ve been! We’ve been giving you space because we think you’re going to tell us! But you’re just getting worse. What is going on?!” 

Wendy stared as Dipper tried to spill out words to explain, that would make it all better-

“I get it!” she sneered. “You just don’t want to hang out anymore! You’re too busy! Consider you’re last friend gone!”

_ _ _ 

Dipper doesn’t know what makes him get up out of his bed, but he does. He did this. He’s going to make it better. He’s not the same person he was yesterday. 

The warm spring air of March fills his lungs. He walks through the city. There are happy things all around. After a few blocks, Dipper ducks his head into a coffee shop. 

It’s a nearly empty as he sits down in a table furthest from the windows, but closest to the register. 

“Why are you here?” Pacifica narrowed her eyes. “Here to get sympathy from me?”

Dipper shrugged, “Trying to be a better friend.”

”Why’d you choose me first?”

”You’re closest, but I was going to do everyone. This is in no particular order.”

Pacifica rolled her eyes.

”I can come back if you’re working.”

Pacifica thought about it before sitting down. “We’re almost empty anyway. So how’ve you been?”

”Everyone hates me,” said Dipper.

Him and Pacifica made eye contact for a second before snorting and laughing. 

“No wonder you came to me first,” said Pacifica. 

“I dunno. It felt right in my head.” 

“Are you okay though? Candy thought you were on drugs.”

”No. It was my own fault but I wasn’t on drugs. I don’t want to talk about it but I want to be better.”

Pacifica nodded, “That’s good.” She looked down at the table.

”I also wanted to thank you.”

”Look, I don’t mind talking to you, you’re pretty fine when-,”

”No,” said Dipper firmly. “I wanted to thank you for being an awesome friend all these years.”

Pacifica looked up and smiled. “Thanks for being an awesome friend besides this past year.” 

Dipper laughed and looked down. 

“Okay,” Pacifica leaned in, “You are still an awesome friend and person. I got angry just because I missed having someone to complain to and tell me lame math puns.”

“We never really know what we have until it’s gone,” said Dipper. 

“If it makes you feel better,” Pacifica trailed off, before locking eyes with Dipper. “Your behavior over the past year have been a real outlier. I guess,” she shrugged as Dipper fought his laugh as much as he could, “I guess I could average out your behavior over the years and I guess we’re back to bring friends.”

“I’d like that... nerd.”

”You’re being irrational,” Pacifica said without blinking. 

”Oh my god! I’m gone for months and you’ve become the new nerd of the group!” 

”That’s right, I blame you! Someone has to do it!”

And on a Wednesday in a cafe, that’s how Dipper watched his life begin again (In a much healthier way).


End file.
